


seeds in a garden he'll never see

by innocentfelonies



Category: Avengers, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentfelonies/pseuds/innocentfelonies
Summary: Bonding between Peter Parker and Morgan Stark after Tony's passing.





	1. I got you, kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [all tony stans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=all+tony+stans).



> Endgame messed me up, and writing this makes me sad but I've been dying for some Peter and Morgan. Here we go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it would be easier to apply archive warnings here.
> 
> \- Major Character Death (Endgame Spoilers)

Peter Parker was broken. No. He was _worse_ than broken. He felt _empty_. Like there was some kind of never ending void where his heart should be. An intruder sucking the life out him.

Tony's funeral had been two weeks ago. He'd watch him die only a few days before.

He couldn't bring himself to leave his room and face the world.

He couldn't wake up, eat May's burnt pancakes, go to school and pretend like everything was normal.

Tony was gone, so of course, nothing would be normal. There was no more lab days every week, or movies every Friday. No more Spider-man and Ironman teamups. No more Tony.

Peter hadn't slept since he saw the blue light of Tony's arc reactor fade to black. He couldn't bring himself too. His dreams were too painful. If he slept, he'd see him. It hurt to see him knowing that he wouldn't see him again when he woke up. He was gone, gone gone, and there was no coming back from that.

Today, Peter had seen his living room for the first time in a while. May had forced him out of the room after making him dress in more presentable clothes, as he's been in the same pj's all week.

His eyes went to an old, worn Stark Industries sweatshirt was draped over the couch. It was Tony's. He let Peter have it after loaning it to him one cold day in the winter. To Peter, it still smelt like Tony. For that reason alone, he couldn't bring himself to pick it up.

He felt May toss her arm around his shoulder. "Today will be better, I promise."

Peter knew it wouldn't, but nodded anyway.

"Grab your things. Happy is waiting outside."

It wasn't odd to see May leave in the familiar black Audi with Happy. May went to visit Pepper and Morgan three times a week. It was Saturday and May forced him to come this time, too, thinking it would do him some good. They were staying the weekend.

Peter shoved his suit, amoung other things into his back. His eyes drifted back to the sweatshirt. He picked it up. It was still as soft as ever and smelt like Tony's favorite cologne. He shoved it in his bag and went out the door.

 

* * *

 

Peter felt more empty, if possible at the sight of the Stark's home. He'd do anything to see Tony come out of that door and ruffle his hair one more time, but that wasn't going to happen.

He was buried into May's side when the door opened to reveal Pepper. She looked better than Peter did, but not by much. But, what else could you expect from a grieving woman?

Pepper smiled at them. It was genuine, but it didn't hide her sadness. Perhaps maybe she too was hoping that Tony would have been there, rather than them two.

May stepped inside, leaving just them two.

"It's nice to finally see you, Peter." 

She pulled him into an embrace. It was motherly and left him feeling warm. As much as he loved his aunt, Peter saw Pepper as the mother he never had. They'd spent a lot of time together while he interned with Tony. He felt horrible about not coming to see her sooner.

"I'm sorry I've been avoiding these visits-"

"Don't be. People grieve in different ways. I can't blame you for wanting to be alone."

Understanding was expected from Pepper. It was one of her most admirable traits.

"Morgan's outside. You should go see her."

Peter nodded. That's right. Morgan. Tony's daughter. He'd met her only briefly during the funeral. She seemed lost, but she held herself together better than he had.Though, maybe the grief hadn't set in quite yet.

Peter said hello to Friday before slipping out the back door. Even the AI sounded sad, grieving the loss of her creator. He reminded himself to talk to Karen. If Friday was sad, she couldn't have been doing much better, especially on her own.

Outside, in front of a large tree, was a small blue tent. It was uncountably Morgan's. He kneeled down in front of it, pushing away one of its flaps.

There sat Morgan Stark. Her face was hidden behind one of Tony's ironman helmet. She wore a pastel pink sundress and some matching sandals.

"Hey, Morgan." He spoke softly. "Remember me?"

She nodded through the helmet.

"You're Peter. Daddy talked about you a lot." She whispered.

"Your mommy talks about you a lot, too. Can I sit with you?"

She nodded again, this time taking off the mask, revealing her big brown eyes. They were just like Tony's. He didn't miss her tear stained cheeks, or the new tears forming in her eyes.

When he sat down, cramped in the small space, she'd rested her head on his arm, sniffles following soon after. He felt sad seeing her like this. The Morgan he'd heard about was a ball of energy and happiness. Similar to how some people often described him. Someone this young shouldn't have to feel the pain that comes with loosing a parent. Peter knew that pain all too well.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." He embraced her, pulling her to his side, "But it's going to be okay."

"Mommy says he's in a better place, that he's resting, but I want him to be here."

"I know. I do, too, but your dad deserves to rest now. He's done so much for all of us. So, let's be happy, for him. Okay?" He wiped away to tears that threatened to fall, offering her the best smile he could.

He waa going to do his best for Morgan. He owed Tony that much.

Morgan nodded. She seemed to be trying her best to stay strong, though she didn't have too. She fumbled with the small red and blue bracelet on her wrist.

"Did you make that?"

"No, daddy made it for me. Red and blue is for Spider-man. He's my favorite. Daddy told me about him. He disappeared, but daddy said he was coming back, too."

Peter couldn't help but grin at the young girl, "Wanna know a secret? I am Spider-man." He whispered.

She giggled and shook her head. "No you're not. You're too small."

"No, really, I am!" He pulled out his mask from his bag and handed it to her, "But you can't tell anyone, alright?"

Morgan nodded excitedly, pulling the mask over her face. "Do you have a Friday, too?"

"Her name is Karen.Tony made her for me. She helps Spider-man all the time."

"Cool! I want one!"

Peter couldn't help but smile at her, "We could make one together. How about that?"

She took off the mask to reveal a huge smile on her face, eyes rid of tears and shining with excitement.

"Yeah!"

 

* * *

 

Peter and Morgan spent the day together playing games and talking with Karen. It wasn't long until Morgan fell asleep, clutching the Spider-man suit close to her chest. 

Peter had been perched up in the tree by the tent with his mask on. It was his first time wearing it in a while. Up until now, he couldn't bring himself to look at neither the Stark or Iron Spider suit.

"Hey, Karen?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Do you think Tony's happy? Where ever he is?"

She paused before speaking, "I cannot say for sure, but I think he would be very content to know that you were happy today, and that you and Morgan are sticking together. He may not have said it often, but he is very proud of you, and he loves you, Peter."

"Thank you, Karen. " He sniffled out before tugging the mask off.

It was then he couldn't hold it in any longer. All the emotion he's kept pent up inside for two weeks.

Peter cried. No, he sobbed. He cried for Tony. His idol. His mentor. The man he looked up too since he could remember. The man the world failed to appreciate as much as they should have when they had the chance. The man that treated him like a son. The man that was the father he always wanted. The man that was his family. The man that deserve better. The man that deserved to live, but died to give everyone else a future.

Wiping his face, Peter scooped up his bag along with Morgan. He'd brought her up to her room, tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Peter found himself in his own room. The one Tony had decorated for him himself. On dresser was a picture of the two eating donuts. Peter let out a breathy laugh at the memory.

He changed into a pair of pants and Tony's old sweatshirt, letting the scent over take him. He was about to crawl into bed when he heard a soft 'Petey' from behind the bedroom door.

He opened the door, letting a tired looking Morgan inside.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like sleeping alone anymore. It's dark and I get nightmares about mommy leaving, too."

He couldn't help the sympathetic frown that rose to his face. Someone so young, and pure didn't deserve nightmares about being deserted. She didn't deserve nightmares at all.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Peter nodded. He and Morgan climbed into the bed. She cuddled into him as if seeking reassurance that he wouldn't fade away when she closed her eyes. He pulled her close and moved to turn off the light, to which Morgan protested.

Then he got an idea. He grabbed his bag, which was slumped next to the bed, and pulled out one of his webshooters.

"Look at this." He pressed a button on the top, and sat it on the table next to Morgan's side of the bed. He turned off the light and a holographic Spider-man symbol lit up the room. Morgan looked to be in awe as she clung to Peter's arm.

"Whenever you feel scared, or alone, ask your Mom for one of the spares and press the button. That way, I'll be here, even when I'm not. Okay?"

Morgan nodded, a yawn following as she curled into Peter's chest. "I love you 3000, Petey."

Peter pulled the sheets over them both. Morgan was already asleep, but he whispered back anyway. 

"Love you 3000."


	2. Hold on, I still need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan waits for Peter to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is partially inspired by the song Hold On. Morgan is around the age of 12 here, and Peter is 21.

Morgan Stark was accustomed to grief and loss. She lost her father just a bit before she turned six, and over the years, there have been multiple close calls with her mother. Yet somehow nothing compared to the pain she felt in her heart at the though of loosing Peter.

Biologically, Peter wasn't her sibling, (though the two could certainly pull off being related), but Peter was her older brother. Peter came into her life shortly after her fathers passing, and immediately they were joined at the hip.

They spent a lot of time together. Whether it was staying up and watching movies, picking Peter up from school with Happy, or joining in on the coms whenever Peter went out to patrol.

When Morgan thought of Peter, she though of her dorky older brother who doubled as a spider themed super hero. He loved Stark ~~Wars~~ Trek, stupid science puns, helping people and he was head over heels for a sharp tongued boy from Tennessee named Harley. She thought of her Peter.

But the pale boy lying there in the medbay, lifeless and unmoving, wasn't her Peter. Only, it was.

Peter had been like this for three weeks now. Morgan's heart ached looking at him. She missed his annoying voice. She missed his big doe eyes. She missed him.

She couldn't help the guilt eating away at her about Peter's condition. She was the reason he was like this, so why shouldn't she feel guilty?

She'd begged Peter to come visit her during  winter break. He was away at MIT, and she missed spending time together face to face. He originally protested, complaining about needing to study, but eventually gave in.

They'd gone out to get ice cream that day. Just like they did every Friday when he was still going to Midtown. Everything was going well, until it wasn't.

Two men bardged in, loaded guns in hand. They screamed for money, threatening to shoot if denied. She could feel Peter tense next to him. Maybe he knew something bad was going to happen, but she never got to ask. 

One of the men grabbed the arm of another young girl, holding the gun to her head as if to prove a point. She cried, screaming to be let go. Peter's fists were clenched now. Morgan knew he wanted to help, but that would put his identity at risk, and she wasn't about to let him do that, and she knew he would.

So she stepped up.

The man snarled at her to step back and shut up before he put his first bullet in her. She should have listened, but she shouldn't. She pressed further, much to Peter's protest, wanting to keep both men distracted for as long as she could.

She ushered Peter to get people out of the store, and he did, but not without constantly looking back at her. The sound of the bell, which rung when the door opened, resulted in open fire.

She didn't even have time to process as three bullets headed her way. Peter has run over just in time to push her to the ground, taking the shots for her.

She cried as her brother laid on the floor, bleeding and unmoving.

_PETER!_

She rushed to his side, falling for FRIDAY to send for an ambulance as soon as possible, and if not, a medic suit. 

Peter's eyes were shut and his breaths were shallow. She hoped that the gunshot wounds weren't fatal. She hoped that help would get here soon. She hoped that she wouldn't have to suffer through another funeral.

She placed his head on her lap, playing with his hair and whispering to him. She didn't know who she was reassuring. Peter or herself.

Doctor Cho, amount others, arrived in record time and immediately took Peter into their own hands. It was about a few hours later she, May and Pepper were allowed to see him. 

He was pale, well, paler than he was now. He was hooked up to all kinds of machines. He couldn't even breathe on his own.

Peter was injured badly, but not bad enough to kill him. Cho assured her that his enhanced healing would speed up his process, but they still had to out him into a medically induced coma until his body was under less stress.

The news has gotten word of the shooting only a dew hours later. Headlines were everywhere.

_Is Stark Industries facing another loss?_

_Are Stark men **really** made of iron?_

_Are we facing for another Stark funeral?_

She fumed at how insensitive they were, using her possibly dying brother just to gain a few more readers. It sickened her, but the news was already out there.

People heard about it everywhere. Even Peter's friends, Ned and Mj, along with Harley, had heard and made a trip over to see him.

She never forgot the broken look on Harley's face when he walked through the door. His eyes were bloodshot. Harley rarely cried, leaving that to be proof enough of how much he was really hurting. He refused to let go of Peter's hand that day, as if Peter would disappear if he did.

With school starting up again, the three could only manage to take two weeks off. They spent a majority of that time in Peter's hospital room, but soon enough, they were gone.

May and Pepper made frequent visits, spending as much time with Peter as they could, often coming at least once a day if they could. They both loved Peter just as much as she did.

Morgan was here almost every hour of the day. She came for an hour every morning before school, did her homework here and ate here somedays. Most nights she'd find herself curled up into a chair by Peter's bed, unable to sleep in her own room. She just couldn't bring herself to do anything but stay by his side. She knows he'd be doing the same.

 

* * *

 

Overtime, Morgan did stop blaming herself. Instead, she blamed Peter. She blamed him for being stupidly heroic, even out of suit. She blamed him for protecting her instead of himself. She blamed him for not letting her get shot. At least then she wouldn't have to see him like this.

Feeling utterly helpless one day, Morgan turned to her father for help. Peter had spent a great deal of his time recreating Tony. He was just like Friday, or Karen, but with nano-tech use, he had a somewhat physical form.

Though he wasn't exactly real, he had all of her dads memories, and was the closest thing she'd get to her actual father. She'd have to thank Peter for this ~~if~~ when he woke up.

 

_"Dad, I need advice."_

_"Alright, shoot. What can your old man help you out with?" Holographic Tony offered a comforting smile._

_"What, what did you do about Peter?"_

_"You're gonna have to be more specific than that, honey."_

_"Didn't you ever just want him to stop being the hero? Stop putting himself in danger? To protect himself for once? To stop being Spider-man and just be Peter?"_

_"Yeah, I have." Tong sighed. "Remember the Ferry incident I told you about? Afterwards, I was so upset that Peter has thrown himself into danger that I took his suit and the internship."_

_"What happened? Did he, you know, stop being Spider-man?"_

_"No, the opposite actually. He threw himself out there without any help to stop the vulture. Almost got himself killed too." Tony complained. It seemed even a hologram was annoyed by Peter's constant heroics._

_Morgan groaned, throwing herself onto the bed. "What do I do then! I'm not just going to sit by and watch him kill himself too, dad."_

_"You protect him, Morgan. That's what I did, for as long as I could. I did my best to keep him safe, happy, and healthy." He started, moving to sit in front of her. "Asking Peter to not be Spider-man is like asking him to stop breathing. It's impossible. So protect him, with all you can. Put all my tech to use and keep our Spiderbaby rolling, okay?"_

_"Okay, dad. Thanks, for this."_

_"Anytime, Pumpkin."_

_Morgan moved to touch him, only for her hand to go straight through him. He smiled back apologetically._

_"I miss you, daddy."_

_"I miss you, too, and Peter and Pepper."_

_"I'm going to go see Peter. I love you."_

_"Love you 3000, Morgan. Always will."_

 

* * *

 

 

Protect him, her father said. How was she, a thirteen year old human girl, supposed to protect her vigilante older brother? The suggestion sounded completely idiotic, like asking a small, frail bunny to protect a lion from the dangers of the wild.

But then again, Morgan was a Stark. Making the impossible possible came to them like second nature. She hoped she would be able to do it; For both her sake and Peters. She doesn't think she could handle sitting in another hospital room, watching him lay there, broken, ever again. She didn't want too. She would break if she had too.

Morgan wished she could shove Peter in some sort of protective bubble, shielding him from anything the world threw his way. Yet somehow, she knew that Peter would find a way out in a heartbeat. He wouldn't let a thing stand in between him and protecting people. Not even her.

She would have to live with that, much to her dismay, but she'd find a way to pull through. Starks always did.

She would find a way to protect her brother.

She would find a way to protect her family.

Whatever it takes.

 

 


	3. Through Her Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parkner, Peter and Harley, through the years after the snap through the eyes of Morgan Stark.

As far as Morgan remembers, Peter and Harley officially became a part of her life after her father died. She met them both at the funeral, but only briefly, only ever previously hearing about the two boys from her father and occasionally her mother or Happy.

Peter became a permanent part of her life three weeks after the funeral when he came to visit with his aunt. Peter held her when she cried and told her stories about her father. Soon after. Peter spent every weekend with Morgan. They'd watch movies, swim in the lake and spend time with Pepper. Overtime, Peter became both her big brother and her hero.

Harley was a slightly different story. He came to visit one day about a month after the funeral. He was very reserved and quiet, but overtime they grew close. Harley too became her big brother, though he refused to admit it. _I'm more like a cool uncle, but say what you want, squirt._

Morgan was there when Peter and Harley officially met. Harley lived all the way in Tennessee and couldn't visit as much as Peter did, so Morgan took it upon herself to invite Peter over while Harley was here for her 7th birthday.

She remembers Peters face constantly being flushed when Harley was around. He stuttered a lot too, something she knew he only did when nervous. At the time, she didn't understand why her bothers were acting weird. Why Peter was always flustered. Why Harley stared at Peter for so long, mostly when he wasn't looking.

By the next time Peter and Harley were together, just around Christmas, they were much more comfortable which eachother which, Morgan was glad for. They hung out now without Morgan with them and always seemed happy around each other.

Still, she didn't understand why Harley blushed on Christmas morning when Peter came out of his room, hair devilished and and untamed. Or why Peter and Harley seemed to freeze, staring at each other intensely, when Peter tripped and fell on top of him. Or why they were in such a panick when they woke up cuddling under a blanket one winter morning. She just didn't understand.

Morgan finally began to get the picture when she was nine. Probably because Peter and Harley were becoming a lot less subtle. It was hard not to notice when Harley affectionately kissed Peter's forehead one morning, similar to what he did with her, but different some how. Or when Peter would constantly wear clothes she was sure belonged to Harley. Or when the two would sit very close to each other at any given chance.

When Morgan was ten, she finally realized her brothers loved each other, and not the way they loved her, but the way her mom loved her dad.

It was New Years Eve. They were all outside, chatting as they shared their final minutes with each other. When there were only thirty seconds left, Harley stood next to Peter and grabbed his hand, rubbing his thumb over the back affectionately. She wasn't expecting what happened after the final seconds of the count down.

_Five!_

_Four!_

_Three!_

_Two!_

_One!_

_Happy New Years!_

Just that second, Harley spun Peter around to face him and captured his lips in a kiss, their first kiss, which Peter happily returned. They pulled apart a few seconds later Peter blurted out four words into the crisp winter air.

_"I love you, Harley."_


End file.
